


La Cantarina

by Makemegray



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makemegray/pseuds/Makemegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KHRfest prompt: II-48 Dino/Bianchi-Italian; "Perhaps in another lifetime"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Cantarina

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[character: bianchi](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20bianchi), [character: dino cavallone](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20dino%20cavallone), [dino/bianchi](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/dino%2Fbianchi), [khr_fest](http://filthypages.livejournal.com/tag/khr_fest)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: La Cantarina  
Series: Kateikyou Hitman Reborn!  
Characters/Pairings: Bianchi, Dino Cavallone, Dino/Bianchi  
Warnings: swearing  
Words: 1320  
Notes: KHRfest prompt: II-48 Dino/Bianchi-Italian; "Perhaps in another lifetime"

  


 _La Cantarina_ is one of Bianchi's favorite opera's. She'd loved it since she was a little girl and her mother had taken her and told her that Gasparina was a genius. That the girl had the right of it by using those old men who wanted nothing more from her than her body. She had told Bianchi to disregard something as stupid and foolish as love since it would never pay the bills. That the only thing that was for certain in this world was money. She'd been so eager to ignore her mother's advice back then. To not end up like her. Financially secure but trapped in a loveless marriage with a man who was obviously in love with another woman.

She'd followed in her footsteps anyhow. Because she loved her mother and had always felt that the woman was brilliant. It had been her mother's suggestion to pursue Reborn. Because he was the Vongola's ace and there couldn't possibly be a better match than him. She'd fooled herself into thinking she was in love with him to satisfy her rebellious thoughts while still following her mother's wishes. And that she wasn't just wasting her time on someone who thought her a plaything. She'd given everything a seventeen year old could give to a man her father's age and the only thing he'd given back was humiliation and heartbreak. It had taken her a while to finally understand why.

Because Reborn, no matter how much of a playboy he was, was still very obviously in love with Luce. And no matter how long it had been since Luce's death, there was no way he was ever going to get over her. Especially not when he had a reminder like Aria around.

Logically, she knew that she kept going on this path, she was destined to end up like her mother. An attractive woman twisted by the bitter emotions that some man had left her with. She would become one of those mafia wives who sought to fill the holes in their hearts with expensive clothes and houses and gossip who could fit the amount of sincerity and respect they held for other human beings into a thimble.

She was determined to no let that happen to her. She would be the exception. So she hardened her heart. Determined not to make the same mistakes she'd made in the past, she wouldn't fall in love. She would forget her mother's instructions and she would forget Gasparina's genius. No matter what, she wouldn't let any part of herself be reliant on men. She wouldn't need their money or their love and she would be just fine.

It was an excellent plan for the next five years or so. She used men like they wanted to use her and more than once had left them sobbing on the floor after she left.

That was what she had planned to do with Dino Cavallone as well. It didn't matter if he was everything that her mother wanted for her or that when she mentioned his name the other woman had squealed on the phone and congratulated her on a job well done.

He'd asked for her help on a job once. She could barely remember the hit now, something inane and he needed a female accomplice, a cover. The only reason she hadn't turned him down immediately because of that smile he'd flashed her. The one that made her insides flip and made her wonder just how many women he'd brought to their knees with. She's accepted because no matter how much she despised them, there was still once use for men. She'd accepted because he was Reborn's student and was a heart breaker just like him and wouldn't it be the ultimate kick in the balls for him if she used his student and destroyed him?

She answered that smile with a smirk of her own and accepted.

It was a barely memorable hit that had been a convenient excuse for Dino to ask Bianchi out. She accepted because it ultimately followed her plans. She slept with him because he was a fine piece of Italian man and that was something she could never resist.

She didn't resist when he asked her out several more times. It was obvious that he was starting to get attached. When he started ignoring Romario's pages for a another hour or two in bed with her or for another movie or a third course, she gave herself a mental high five. It wouldn't be long now because she could toss him aside and break his little horsey heart.

She didn't notice that things had started to go sideways until the second time she'd kicked another man out of her bed when she realized that he wasn't quite blond enough for her and was just a little bit too poised.

She'd wanted to jump off the balcony of her apartment when she figured that one out.

The next time they met she told him. That he was pawn and that she didn't give two shits for him and that he could start crying any time he wanted.

She'd been about to offer him a box of tissue when he started laughing. Which was decidedly not part of the plan.

He started laughing and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her soundly for a good few minutes until she forgot just why the hell she was breaking it off with him in the first place.

He told her that he'd known all along. That it didn't matter and that yeah, maybe he was falling in love with her and maybe she was just using him but it didn't matter if they were having fun right? And wouldn't it be the ultimate insult to Reborn to see them actually happy together? Even if it was just a sham?

She went along with it because he didn't give her time to protest, pushing her against a wall and attacking her neck with his lips and tongue. She knew he was trying to distract her from ending it but that thing he did with his hands suddenly makes it far less important to push him away.

The next time they speak, he invites her to the opera and she just can't say no to that. Not this one. Because even if she's learned from Gasparina's scheming and thrown that lesson out the window, it's still her favorite. She accepts and doesn't protest when he introduces her as his girlfriend to acquaintances that they run across. She doesn't protest when he places that proprietary hand in the small of her back and guides her through the crowd. She doesn't even protest the arm he keeps around her shoulders throughout the show.

Halfway through the first act she forgets that Gasparina and her mother would be ashamed of her and she sinks a little more into that arm with a content sigh.

It's time like these that Bianchi can forget who they are. Forget that this is all fake and that all she's doing is stringing Cavallone along. When she can forget that he knows and doesn't mind and is in love with her anyway.

When they can attend her favorite opera and she can pretend that what they have isn't based on a lie and her underhanded tactics. It's times like this that she can pretend that maybe it wouldn't be quite so bad to be in love with Cavallone too and that they might have had a chance one day if she wasn't quite so fucked up.

She pretends that she could love him and perhaps in another lifetime she might have.

The fuzzy feeling that thought gives her makes her lightheaded and addle patted and she links her fingers with his before she can think to stop herself. He gives her that smile and her stomach flips and she forgets that she's not in love with him for a little bit longer and just enjoys the show. 

_  
**KHRfest Round Three: Prompt II-48**   
_


End file.
